Shiss / Union War of 5046
The Second Union Shiss War 5046 - 5050 0TT Pre War Peroid 5025-5046- Also called the "War of Needles " - While the relationship between the Union and the Shiss was never a good one. Peace lasted ever since he Puprle Throat Protection Battles of 4824 to 4826. Around 5025 the Shiss raider actrivity drasticly increased. Having historians compare it wit annoying Needle pricks. It was the time when the Nul Empire suddenly changed its centuries animosity towards the Union and started to closely cooperate. Many historians and analysts wondered why the Shiss would pick a time like this when two of their former enemies united to aggravate both (Also see "The Abduction of Pirice Xon " and "The Shiss -Kermac Connection ") Scholars believe that the Black Throats secretly manipulated the and caused more attacks, and of course egging on Hazzzock to act, in order to pull the Union into and open war and thus end the reign of the Allwhite Nestlng. 5046 - 5049 The second Union-Shiss war ended with the destruction of the Shiss Empire as a political entity, with estimates ranging between 70 and 85% of the pre-war population dying. Most of those who survived did so by surrendering to the Union Military. A small convoy was permited to permanently leave the M-0 Galaxy. The war started when a group of Shiss Raiders led by Hazzzock caused some damage to population centers on some Union Planets, as well as destroying a number GalNet Buoys within the Union Klack Corridor. In response to these attacks, after being presented evidence that the Shiss Raiders operated with at least the consent of their government if not by their orders, the Union Assemblydeclared war on the Shiss Empire (soon confirmed by an Union Wide Vote.) Shortly after the declaration of war, the number of Shiss raider attacks increased for a brief period of time. As retribution for destroying a number of GalNet Buoys, the planet suspected by SII Security of being the home planet of Hazzzock's raiders was reduced to rubble1. After the Nul had joined the Union, many of their ships were decommissioned. Prior to the start of the war, about a third of these ships were purchased "for scrap", but in reality secretly prepared to join in an Union-Shiss War, and there were some in that group purchasing those ships who would consider making a preemptive attack. This group was responsible for the destruction of a number of planets - including at least one who had signaled their surrender. In general, these freelancing volunteers caused more destruction than the Union Military, and in fact, on numerous occasions had to be warned away from systems that had surrendered when Union Ships arrived. In his report at the end of the war Admiral Stahl to the Assembly he mentioned the following "The hardest part in this war was attempting to moderate the actions of the Purple Shiss and the Nul. That was not always possible as the future asteroid belts and the P bombed planet will attest." Assembly ordered investigation showed that these ships were instead used by retired and former NUL military personnel to conduct their own attacks against the Shiss. The crews of some of these ships included a few Klack and Purple Throat Shiss who likewise had previous military experience. 5050 The war officially ends. Union Military Garrisons are established on several remaining Shiss worlds including Shiss-Taa. 1 It's suspected that the destruction of Hazzzock's raiders by SII Security was not their only direct contribution to the war. It was however the only action that Rex Schwartz admitted taking. Category:History